A Tale of One Shots
by R u n a w a y B a n d i t
Summary: A series of one shots featuring Hiccup and an oc. Please don't hurt me.
1. Family

**A/N: Trust me when I say I absolutely love Hiccstrid and can't wait to see them together in the movie. But my obsession is a little over the top and I've paired the two up with OCs and I'm sorry. I don't know how many of you will enjoy this separation, because I know I hated it at first but I just couldn't help myself. Please don't hurt me to much. **

Being together for a little over a month, the thought of starting a family with Farrin just wouldn't leave his mind. He managed to find a second Night Fury with her, and tamed it enough for them to train it and managed to get her to move to Berk when he needed to finally go home. He knew he had been head over heels for Astrid for most of his life, but after meeting Farrin, she practically had his heart in her hand whether she knew it or not. Since they hadn't been together long they couldn't live together yet, so the newest addition to the tribe had her own little cabin that his dad was kind enough to let her borrow. Since being home, Hiccup was able to use Gobber's shop to create a saddle for Midnight, since he didn't have any material needed back where Farrin used to live.

It took a good almost two days to finish the saddle, and he hardly slept the night before since he was determined to finish it as soon as possible. It was evening by the time he finished and he'd already blown her off yesterday for this, so Hiccup knew he needed to make it up to her. Cleaning up quickly, he left his house with the saddle under his arm and had a skip in his step as he walked the short path to the cabin Farrin and Midnight shared. Knocking on the door, he pushed it open and bellowed out a quiet, "Hello?" Midnight was first to greet him, sniffing at the saddle in his arms which made him chuckle. "Hopefully you'll get used to this as quick as Toothless did."

"Well well, look who decided to grace me with his presence?" Farrin's voice came from the back room, leaning against the door frame with an eyebrow raised as she looked at him and Midnight interact. The dragon gave a small grunt and snort after finishing her investigation of the item he held. Hiccup pouted at her tone. "Oh come on, I'm sorry. I really wanted to finish this for you so we could maybe go flying together." Rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, he hoped it'd be enough to win her over. She seemed to think about it long enough before her lips finally pulled up into a smile and he breathed a sigh in relief.

"Fine. I'll let you off this time." She said, walking up to him and grabbing the saddle out of his hands to look it over. "I, uh, made like mine." He explained, nervous all of a sudden. "It has a little more padding though; I thought you might like it better." Looking up to him with those beautiful sea green eyes nearly took his breath away and she continued to smile. "Thank you." Shifting to the tips of her toes, she kissed his cheek and went to put the saddle on Midnight. Having some trouble getting the dragon to stay still, Hiccup chuckled at the first memories he had of trying to put a saddle on Toothless all those years ago. Stepping in, he grabbed Midnight's head to settle her down while giving Farrin enough time to get the straps tightening and then he let her go. Toothless was outside and Midnight jumped out of the door making odd crooning sounds of annoyance and the male Night Fury seemed to laugh at her.

"Wanna go for a quick ride?" Hiccup asked, motioning for Toothless to stand beside him, which he did in a matter of seconds. The bright smile on her face was a good enough answer for him. Both jumping onto the backs of their dragons, Hiccup led them higher up on the island near the woods. There was a small cliff besides the woods and he had them land there. Toothless and Midnight lay next to each other as did their riders, lying on the grass and staring at the sky. There was a comfortable silence between them, but he started thinking again about his earlier thoughts and couldn't help but blurt them out loud. "Do you want to start a family?" The comfortable silence turned slightly awkward as Farrin tensed in his arms. She then turned in his arms to look at him to understand what he was really asking.

"What?" A faint blush crossed Hiccup's cheeks and he looked away from to continue to stare at the sky.

"A family… you know, get married… have kids." He explained slowly, unsure if she'd understand what he was asking. She seemed to think about it and he could see the color bloom in her cheeks. Farrin was quiet for what felt like forever before she responded. "You want to marry me?" She first asked, not sure if that was what he was really saying. He smiled sheepishly. "I would like too." Another pause. "And kids? Are you really sure you'd want me to be the mother of your children?" This time, Hiccup chuckled. "Yes. If we happened to get married, I don't think I'd want anyone else to have kids with." Farrin giggled slightly at his witty remark, it making her feel better about the actual question.

"A family doesn't sound too bad I guess." She murmured, looking back to the sky. Hiccup smiled at the response, even if it wasn't a direct answer and wrapped his arms around her for the rest of the evening till it was time to go home.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thank you for reading! If you happened to like this, I have a brand new story "Between Love &amp; Dragons" that will focus on Hiccup and Farrin meeting and all the new OCs you might meet in here. Please take a moment and take a look at the story if you enjoyed these little one-shots. <strong>**


	2. Occupational Hazard

**A/N: So for this chapter they've been married about a month already. Not sure if I'll write an actual story or not, but in the mean time most of the one shots, they're married.**

Being a Viking has its occupational hazards. Being a dragon rider also has its own occupational hazards, and boy did her husband push those limits. Despite the rider and dragon being on the ground, Toothless could still get rambunctious and pounce on his best friend. These pouncing moments normally came with bruises and sore limbs, sometimes ever sprained wrists or ankle. Today was one of those days.

"Oww, would you _please_ stop touching that!" The young chief whined trying to pull his wrist away from his wife's prying hands. The redheaded Viking female rolled her eyes and pulled back on his arm which earned another "OW" from the man.

"If you stopped being a baby and pulling away from me, maybe I could do my job in trying to make you feel better." She chimed in a slightly sarcastic, teasing voice. Her lips were tugged up in a grin and sea green eyes shined with determination to finish what she'd set out to do. Toothless managed to smack Hiccup's wrist with his gigantic feet and she could hear the cry all the way from their bedroom. Not that the sound had to carry far since they were only outside the cabin.

Wrapping just above where his wrist was with the stiff bandage, Farrin glanced at him as he winced every time she moved to wrap the bandage around. She giggled softly and he glared at her. "Why are you laughing? Does me getting hurt make you laugh?" He asked with a slight bitterness in his tone, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

"Hiccup, almost anything you do makes me laugh." His wife teased, purposely wrapping the bandage a bit tightly, causing him to gasp in pain. "You dealt with losing part of your leg and you said that it didn't really bother you except for the actual fact that you lost your foot. Toothless manages to step on your wrist and you're acting like it's the end of the world." She explained, reaching his wrist with the bandage now.

"Yeah, well I was in a coma for almost a week, so I didn't really have to deal with it. Why don't you let Midnight jump all over you and see which limb she manages to step on and see how you feel?" She knew he was only lashing out because he hurt. She wouldn't hold it against him. Wrapping the bandage around his hand and back around his wrist, Farrin gently pulled his hand up to her face and moved to place a kiss on his wrist. Slowly the corners of his lips turned up into a lopsided smile. "Thanks, kisses make everything feel better." He joked, his bitterness vanishing and leaning forward to kiss his wife on the forehead. Farrin then turned to the black dragon that caused his injury.

"No more pouncing!" She scolded playfully, Toothless looking bashful and wandering outside, the couple laughing quietly.

"Dragons," They both said in unison, smiling.


	3. No Mercy

**A/N: So far this one was my favorite one to write. I'm retarded, I know. **

Scratching his head, Hiccup was slowly coming to the conclusion that he was going crazy. Standing in the middle of their bedroom, it looked as though a tornado had gone through and destroyed everything in the room. His and his wife's clothes were littered all over the floor, the bed was a mess and the down stairs wasn't any better. "I could have sworn I left them in here." He mumbled to himself, sitting down on the bed. A night fury's nose poked into the bedroom from the stairs and following the smaller black dragon was her rider.

"What in the world happened in here?" Farrin asked, eyes a bit wide as she took in the mess that was their room. Hiccup gave her an exasperated look.

"My riding gear, I had it hanging up and I can't find them." He expected a concerned or sympathetic expression from his wife but instead she was actually trying to hide a smile! Green eyes narrowed on her form as the dragon decided to leave the humans to find her mate and Farrin adverted his gaze as she looked at the floor. "You wouldn't have any idea where my gear went, do you?" He asked slowly, an eyebrow rising as she started picking things up off the wooden floor.

"No, I haven't seen your stuff dear." She replied, putting things back where they belonged before Hiccup had gotten a hold of everything. The young chief crossed his arms over his chest and his lips tugged upwards into a half smile.

"Really? You think Midnight could have gotten to it?" He asked, watching her for her reaction. She was just as protective over her dragon like Hiccup was over Toothless. She'd do anything to defend Midnight, and he had a feeling the dragon wouldn't even bother with his riding gear.

"Of course she wouldn't have taken it." Just what he expected her to say.

"Well, someone knew where my gear was and must have taken it for some purpose." Now if he could just figure out what she was up too. A quarter of the room had been picked up and she was close to the bed. Grinning, he reached out and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him, earning a loud squeal from his wife. Chuckling he settled her on one of his legs, having a strong grip on her waist. "Now that I have your attention-"

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" His wife protested, pushing against his arm which only made him hold tighter.

"I wanted to give you benefit of a doubt, but I saw that smile you tried to hide. What did you do with my stuff?" He asked, cutting to the chase while his wife continued to squirm in his grasp. "You might as well stop; I'm not letting you go till you tell me what you did with my gear."

"Hiccup!" Farrin whined, soon followed by a giggle and then another giggle. Within seconds she was consumed in laughter once his fingers had slipped beneath her shirt and brushed against her skin in purposeful movements. He knew where her weak spots were and he would show her no mercy till she returned his things or gave up where she'd put them. "Ah, nooo! Stop, please!" She pleaded between laughs, twisting and turning in failed attempts to get away from his fingers. This continued for almost a minute and she finally cracked, "Alright alright, I hid your stuff in the shop." She cried, trying to breathe again as Hiccup's fingers ceased. Bringing one hand up, he brushed away the tears in the corner of her eyes and smiled.

"Why did you hide my stuff there?" He asked, wondering what his wife was thinking.

"I thought it'd be funny at the time." She breathed, wiping whatever tears he didn't get. Hiccup merely shook his head and kissed her on the temple.

"You're crazy." He murmured.


End file.
